


Poppet

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drabble, Fanart, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford has a nightmare.





	Poppet

Somehow, despite all his precautions, Ford had drifted off to sleep. In his dream, he was a teen again, wandering an endless, foggy beach. “Stanley!” he called out, almost by instinct, but no one replied. He was alone.

Well, almost—in a flash of light, Bill entered the dream. “Hello, Sixer! You’ve never looked worse!”

Ford grimaced. “ _Bill._ ”

“Surprised to see me?”

“You don’t belong here!” Ford shouted.

“ _Au contraire_ , IQ,” Bill replied. “ _You_ invited me in, after all.” He held up an effigy of Ford. “Don’t forget that I own you, little muppet man.” He took out a pin.


End file.
